The Talisman of Master Merlin
by miskris95
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin save a girl in the woods, they come to learn of some horrible news of Mordred, Morgana, and a powerful magical object. Can they use this to their advantage? read to find out! set after season four. rated T because I'm paranoid. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! This is my second Merlin fic...EVER so please don't judge too harshly! I got the idea randomly the other day for absolutely no reason what-so-ever. I love to read Dragonology books and they tend to make references about this talisman that supposedly the great wizard Merlin used to control dragons or something like that, anyways I got to thinking, I've never seen any fics about it so I thought I'd take a try at it. I'm going to make it's powers a little different since in the show he's already a dragonlord and all that, but basically it's just to show how he gets it. I hope you enjoy it PLEASE OH PLEASE review! I like reviews they help motivate me to keep on writing and they give me ideas as well. Any who ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin I wouldn't be posting this so sadly it's owned by BBC**

* * *

><p>Arthur groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past couple of hours.<p>

"You know _Mer_lin," he whispered irritably, "The secret to hunting it to. be. QUIET!"

"Sorry," he snapped back, "It's just that hunting isn't meant for the uncoordinated like myself. It's not my fault that roots and rocks appear out of nowhere and throw me off balance." Choosing not to say anything, Arthur only shook his head and continued forward, but not before slapping his servant in the back of the head. He let a small smile grace his lips as he heard his knights chuckling at their playful banter but let it drop when he heard a twig snap off in the distance. He quickly raised a hand to quiet his knights. He took a hesitant step forward and looked around for any animals or bandits. Suddenly there was a loud roar followed by a scream. Instantly everyone ran in the direction of the noise, ready to fight.

They wound up running into a small clearing just in time to see a tiger-looking beast send a girl flying backwards into a tree. Immediately, the knights ran forward to attack the creature. Some shot arrows at it, some thrust spears at it, and the rest swung their swords. They were able to injure it, before it took out a couple of knights. This of course, gave Arthur the opening he needed to strike the mortal blow. Once Arthur pulled his sword out of the beast and they rushed to the girl, who was currently slumped over on the ground. Arthur gently rolled her over to allow Merlin to inspect any wounds. She had 3 long gashes on the lower section of her torso that wrapped from behind on her back, all the way across to the end of her stomach and onto her lower right forearm.

"She's losing a lot of blood." Merlin voiced as he pulled out some strips of fabric from his bag Gaius gave him. He quickly wrapped them around her, not bothering to clean the wounds. Afterwards Percival offered to carry her back to Camelot, while Arthur ordered his remaining Knights to take care of both the beast and the knights who fell.

* * *

><p>"Well," Gaius said after he finished dressing the girl's wounds, "After a little bit of rest she should be fine. I gave her some sleeping draft but she should awaken within the next couple of hours or so." Arthur nodded then turned towards the door.<p>

"Merlin," he said, not bothering to look back, "Stay and help Gaius, come get me when she awakes." he then swept out of the room, leaving them alone. Almost instantly the physician turn to the aforementioned warlock.

"Merlin," his was voice low and stern, "I fear we may have trouble with this girl."

"What makes you say that?" he asked leaning forward.

"It's seems she may be a sorceress." he said cautiously, holding up a small shiny pendant, "I found this on her."

* * *

><p><strong>Bum Bum BUM! Cliffhanger!...sort of... anyways let me know what you think PLEASE! I need reviews to go on! :P just push that pretty little button right down there. |<strong>

** v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's the second chapter, don't know if anyone cares but here it is anyways. :) tell me what you think because I need to know! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Merlin :( maybe I'll go find a shooting star and use that as my wish :P**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 2 :D ~<p>

Merlin found that his eyes were glued to the pendant dangling from the string that was pinched between Gaius's fingers. It was amazingly beautiful. It had this large, clear, circular gem in the middle which sparkled and created rainbows in the light. It was encircled by a small bluish green dragon made of clay, with eyes that seemed to bore through his soul. It was the creepiest and most amazing thing he had ever witnessed. It was as if it was calling to him. Beckoning for him to take it and use it. He felt his arm slowly extend towards it, if he could only touch it, maybe it would satisfy this unnaturally strong need to have it. It wasn't until Gaius gave him a light slap on the wrist that he escaped the daze he was in.

"What is that thing Gaius?" he asked now trembling with the effort of resisting it's 'call'. Gaius raised an eyebrow at him then walked over to one of his shelves and grabbed a book. He flipped through the pages until he came across what he was looking for. He then waved Merlin over then pointed at the book. It had only a small rough drawing that looked pretty close to the pendant with hardly any information written under it. He looked up at his mentor confused, obviously having expected more to be written.

"It's just as I thought." Gaius said with a sigh. "This is serious. Merlin, this is a very powerful talisman. It was created by the old religion. Many sorcerers, humans, and creatures alike fought and killed for it, but then it vanished. It was lost to all without even a hint of where it could be. This was said to be long ago before even my father's father was born. By the time the purge began, hardly any knew of it and for those of us who did it was believed to be a myth. Even it's _name_ was lost to the ages."

"Then how do you know for sure that this is the same talisman?" Merlin questioned now extremely curious.

"Because," he replied, "Even I can feel the powerful magic radiating off of it and I don't have the kind of gifts you do Merlin, and in any other books or myths I haven't heard of any description even remotely similar to it. We're going to have to tread lightly, we don't yet know whether this girl is friend or foe." Merlin nodded in agreement then stole a glance at the girl. Then a question popped in his head.

"Gaius?" he asked looking back at him, "What exactly is the talisman supposed to do? I mean what was it used for? You said everyone wanted to get their hands on it right?"

"Well," he answered, "It was said to amplify your power. It could be used to make your magic stronger, make poisons more potent, increase the strength of armies, even increase your knowledge. The possibilities were endless and you wouldn't have to say any spells for it to work. It could be very dangerous in the wrong hands."

"If it's been lost all this time then how do you think she got it? It couldn't have just been lost on the forest floor all these years, someone had to have hidden it. Especially if it's that powerful." Merlin said, taking another look at the book Gaius had shown him, hoping there would be an answer. When there wasn't one he shook his head and looked back up to Gaius who had raised his eyebrow at him.

"Merlin," he lectured, "Weren't you listening to a word I said? I told you there was nothing left behind giving any information what-so-ever on where it could be or how it disappeared." He could have gone on, but then at that moment there was a groan. They both looked towards the bed to see their patient moving around on the bed. Gaius walked over and put a hand on her forehead. At his touch, the girl's eyes shot open revealing shocking blue eyes that could rival Merlin's blue orbs.

"Shhh, my child," Gaius said in an attempt to calm her down, "It's alright, you're safe."

"Where am I?" she asked, obviously still frightened.

"Your in Camelot in the physician's chambers." he told her. He then grabbed a damp washcloth and set it on her forehead. She gave a small smile then let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes. About two seconds later, however, she shot up into a sitting position, grabbing her abdomen in pain afterwards.

"You've been injured," Gaius said as he grabbed her shoulders, "You must rest, you are not yet ready to be moving around." She tore out of his grasp then looked at him with such a terrified face, that he paled just looking at it.

"I can't rest, not yet at least." She all but yelled at him. At this Merlin walked towards them entering her line of sight, which made her jump.

"Why can't you rest?" he asked, genuinely concerned. They were all silent for a moment as she stared, going back and forth between Gaius and Merlin.

"I-I need to f-find someone, it's urgent, I can't waist anymore time." She told them before trying to get out of the bed. As soon as she stood up, she fell back onto the bed before either of them could push her back down themselves.

"Who are you looking for?" Merlin asked coming a little closer, "Maybe we can help you find them." She looked down at her hands and was quiet for a moment.

"I need to find a man named Emrys." This made both men freeze, "Either him or the king of Camelot!" she looked back up at them, expecting for an answer when they didn't she grew a little more panicked.

"Please!," she begged almost hysterical, "I need to find at least one of them, both their lives are in danger, along with the fate of Camelot!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? I spent pretty much all day working on this chapter, and I have to say I like the way it turned out. Please oh PLEASE review! IT would mean soo much! You would be like complete Amazing-sauce if you did! I need to know if you liked it or not so I know if I should continue with it or not. So please! *gives the puppy dog eyes* anyways till next time!<strong>

**~miskris95~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's Chapter three :) I've got to say, that's the fastest I've ever updated :P it's kind of short, but the next one will be longer I promise! Don't forget to review once your done reading! anyways ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: It was wonderful, I was handed a piece of paper that are the rights to Merlin, but then it burst into flames and I woke up so unfortunately I don't own Merlin, not even in my dreams :P**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 3~<p>

"Wait, what do you mean? What's threatening Camelot?" Merlin asked, finally able to think clearly. The moment he had heard that last sentence he had been freed of his reverie.

"There's no time for me to explain right now," the girl said, frustration evident in her voice, "I need to find them first." She attempted to stand up once more but like before she fell back onto the bed. Merlin and Gaius shared a look before Merlin ran out the door, returning a few seconds later.

"You need to take it easy," Gaius told her, "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't calm down. You can relax. Merlin here just went and told the guards to inform the king that he is needed here. He will be here shortly so please stop trying to get up." She studied him for a moment, then sighed and adjusted herself so she was sitting more comfortably.

"While we're waiting for Arthur," Merlin said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that began to loom over them, "Why don't you at least tell us your name?"

"My name's Andrea." She said, now a lot more calm than before.

"And how old are you Andrea?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"I just recently celebrated my nineteenth birthday."

"Where are you from?"

"I used to live just outside a small village in Bayard's kingdom," She said, bowing her head slightly, "But about a three months ago, both my parents were killed by bandits that were passing through, and I was taken in by my uncle who lived with the druids."

"So you're a druid?" he asked, giving Gaius a look.

"Not quite," she corrected, "Both my father and his brother were druids, but my mother was not. The druids found her barely alive after her entire village had been destroyed, and they helped nurse her back to health and allowed her to live among them. Eventually they fell in love and married. When news reached them about Uther's new ban on magic, and the penalty for it, my mother convinced my father to flee with her and abandon the druidic culture. They escaped to Bayard's kingdom, where they settled down and started over. They never really told me much about the druids as I grew up, for fear of being hunted down and killed, but after they died I had nowhere else to go, so as I said my uncle and his camp of druids took me in. He's told me some stories here and there and taught me some things here in there, but I don't really know any magic, so I'm not really a full druid." They sat in silence for a moment until suddenly, the girl's eyes grew wide with panic, and for no reason, she began to search around the bed frantically.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I had a-a pouch," she explained, beginning to panic once more, "I had something very important in there. I have to find it, if I don't we're all doomed! Everything will have been for nothing!"

"What's so important about what's in your pouch?" Merlin asked, half whispering as he leaned in closer.

"At the druid camp I'd been staying at, there was this young boy who appeared a couple weeks ago." Instantly the image of a certain face he knew popped in Merlin's mind.

"He came alone saying he got separated with his own camp, so they offered him temporary shelter there. After just a few days, people were starting to act a little strange. I noticed he would talk to small groups of people off to the side. Afterwards, people would grow to be angry, and within just a few days almost the entire camp had grown hostile. Then one night he had everyone gathered, he was talking about joining a sorceress named Morgana and killing the king of Camelot, along with a warlock named Emrys. He said he wanted to help bring the fall of Camelot. Then he revealed this talisman that he had found, claiming that it would increase their power and ensure their victory. Everyone seemed to agree with him! It was like they were brainwashed, I didn't know what to do. So that night I stole the pendant and ran away, hoping if I cold make it to Camelot and warned the king or this Emrys person, that they would at least have a chance. However on my way here, I was attacked by an alphyn. I hit my head, then the next thing I know I'm waking up here, and now I have no idea where it is. If Morgana or that boy get a hold of that Talisman, Camelot won't stand a chance!" Merlin looked at Gaius who nodded at him.

"Well then," he said, a smile creeping over his face, "I guess it's a good thing Gaius found it on you when you were brought in. However for now I suggest you don't tell Arthur about this thing" This caused her to look up at them, revealing unshed tears in her now hopeful eyes. She smiled and would've hugged them, but Arthur burst through the door at that moment.

"The guard said something about danger," he stated, his hand already resting on the hilt of his sword, "Tell me, what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What did you think? please oh please review and let me know! Reviews are what keeps me going. tell me anything, what your opinion is on it, what you think needs work, what you would like to see in later chapters or even if you downright hated it let me know! Anyways thanks for reading! Until next time :)<strong>

**~miskris95~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaaand here's Chapter four :) I gotta say, sooooo sorry for the wait haven't really been able to write much recently. so here you go, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Not even Merlin's mad skills in sorcery could get me the rights to own Merlin BBC does end of story**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 4~<p>

Arthur was silent for a moment after Andrea had repeated her story to him (excluding the details about the talisman.).

"So what you're telling me, is that some little boy is turning the druids evil and plotting to join my sister to destroy Camelot?" he raised an eyebrow at her, it just seemed too far out there to be true, however she nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you sure you just didn't hit your head a little too hard back in the forest?" he asked. She looked at him mortified for a second then shook her head in a slightly violent manner.

"N-no," she stammered, "I'm not making it up. You're in grave danger you HAVE to believe me."Gaius, who had been fiddling with his potions, came up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright child we believe you..." he told her, giving Arthur a shut-the-hell-up-and-play-along kind of look. He then handed her a small vile with a thick light blue liquid inside.

"Now drink this," the physician instructed, "It will help with the pain."

"But I'm not in pain." She protested looking up at him. He raised his infamous eyebrow up at her, obviously unconvinced.

"Do you want to try standing up again then?" he challenged. Her face paled visibly, however she attempted to stand up. Unfortunately her panic attack/adrenaline rush had ended so now just shifting her weight a little caused her pain and depleted her energy. She winced then sighed in defeat. She swallowed it as fast as possible and handed the empty vile to Merlin. Suddenly she felt very sleepy and felt her eyelids begin to grow heavy.

"Before you completely fall asleep," Gaius began as he helped her lie down, "Do you think you could tell us the name of this boy you claim to be so dangerous?"

"Mordred," she said as her head hit the pillow. She gave a happy smile as she noticed the shock and recognition on their faces.

"So you really do believe me..." She barely whispered as she drifted into the dark bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Merlin and Arthur looked at each other. Merlin of course wasn't surprised. After all it was Morgana's and Mordred's destiny to join together in evil, but he hadn't expected for it to happen so soon. Arthur, on the other hand, was completely shocked by the news. Why for the love of Camelot would that little boy want him dead? Especially after all that he had done to help him escape back to his people. Plus not to mention, he wanted this Emrys person dead, whoever that was. Why would he want him dead? Now that Arthur thought about it, he had never even heard the name before. Then it occured to him.<p>

"Gaius," he said, causing the physician to look up from what he was doing at his table, "Do you know who this 'Emrys' is?" The old man just stared at him, face unchanging for several moments before replying with a "no" and returning to his business. He sighed then looked towards Merlin who only shrugged his shoulders. Arthur shook his head. Of _ course_, Merlin wouldn't know, why would he? It _is, __Mer_lin after all. Arthur then promptly stood up from where he had been sitting, and left the room. There was one other person in the castle that might know about this mysterious person, and he knew exactly where to find him.

* * *

><p>Once Arthur had left the room, Merlin immediately walked over to Gaius.<p>

"What do you suppose we do?" he asked, unsure how to go about the situation.

"Well," said mentor responded, "For now I guess we should hide the talisman and hope for the best." That's when Merlin got his idea.

"I have a good idea on where we can hide it." he said almost excitedly.

* * *

><p>When Arthur reached the library he was practically out of breath. He made a mental note to start training a little harder after this whole ordeal was taken care of. He opened the door to see Sir Geoffrey of Monmouth at his desk going through some old looking papers. He took a hesitant step in then cleared his throat, partly to get his attention and partly because of the dust he'd just inhaled. The old librarian looked up from whatever it was that he was doing and bowed silently greeting Arthur.<p>

"Sir Geoffrey," he greeted, "There's a person I need some information on and I was hoping you might have some." The genealogist simply raised an eyebrow and waited for the name.

"His name is Emrys, have you heard of him?" Instantly, Geoffrey's face lit up with recognition. then he turned around and walked off somewhere into his library. He reappeared moments later with a really old looking dusty book. He set it on the table and flipped it to a certain page with lots of writing on it. He then turned it around so Arthur could read it. 'This' Arthur thought, 'is pretty interesting'

* * *

><p><strong>*Bites lip nervously* Well? What did you think? PLEASE let me know! Reviews help me sooo much. I need to know what your opinion is on it. Anyways thanks for reading! Oh and school's been back in and I'm a school-athlete so I'm pretty busy a lot with little down time, but i will keep trying on updating within reasonable amounts of time, it'll be a little longer though like this one was only hopefully a little shorter, just to let you know. Anywaaaaays Until nextime :) <strong>

**~miskris95~**

**Oh P.S. does anyone know where I could look up words in old english? because I'm kinda gonna need to if Merlin's gonna cast any spells. so if you know any websites or anything it would be total Amazing-Sauce if you told me :) Pretty please with a cherry on top :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! it's been waaaay too long since I last updated, I'm sorry for keeping anybody waiting. This chapter was difficult to write, especially since it's been so long, I literally had to go back and read all the previous chapters to know what was going on, and even then I couldn't fully remember what I was planning on doing for this chapter. Anyways reviews are GREATLY appreciated! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any characters, settings, or copy writes to Merlin, no matter how much I wish I did. :( **

* * *

><p>Merlin sat up straight as a thought struck him. "Gaius," he said getting the old man's attention, "Even without the talisman, Mordred and Morgana are building an army of druids; I don't think we have the power to stop them. Even if we did, I'm sure they know that the pendant is gone and their probably going to be coming after her." He nodded in Andrea's direction.<p>

"Well Merlin, I think that Mordred may have been using the talisman to control their minds and that might be why they were growing hostile, because the druids are usually a more peaceful kind of people, but even so I fear that you're right. We need to figure out how to deal with this." Just then Arthur burst through the door, quite loudly if I might add, with his head buried in a book.

"Gaius," he said looking up, "You won't believe what I've found out about this Emrys person." He strode over and set the book in front of the physician. Merlin and Gaius shared a look before taking a look at the book, to give Arthur the satisfaction he needed. Merlin looked up at Arthur, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"He sounds pretty powerful; maybe he could help us defend Camelot against Mordred, Morgana, and their army." Arthur stared at him for a minute contemplating what he said. After a moment though he shook his head, there was no way they could ask this guy for help, right?

"Merlin, he's a sorcerer, magic is evil and most importantly against the laws of Camelot. I cannot turn to a source that would disgrace what my father built. We'll just have to find another way." Merlin looked back at the book to hide his disappointment.

"Well," he said softly, "What do you suppose we do then?"

"What do you think Merlin? We do what we have always done. We'll prepare for battle and we'll find a way to defeat them. I best get started preparing the knights. Merlin you may stay here and help Gaius with the girl for now, I'll see you tonight in my chambers for supper." Arthur then strode out of the room, leaving them in silence.

* * *

><p>Morgana pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed to keep from going completely berserk.<p>

"What do you mean you _lost_ the pendant? Don't you realize how important it is to our plan?!" Mordred narrowed his eyes at her.

"I told you already, it was _stolen_ from me. It was a girl who was living here at the camp with her uncle. He's already told me everything. That weakling couldn't stand the torture. I'm sure she's made it to Camelot by now, just give me a few days to sneak in and take it back. Then we can find a way to punish her while we prepare for the attack." The boy smirked already thinking painful and evil thoughts.

"No," Morgana said abruptly, "I already trusted it with you once; I won't make that mistake twice. I'll go get it, you just continue with your work here." She then left the tent and began her journey towards the kingdom that rightfully belonged to her.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked quickly towards the familiar setting as fast and as quietly as he could. It felt like he waited for an eternity for nightfall to arrive. Once Arthur finally went to sleep he retrieved the pendant from Gaius and set out. When he finally reached his destination he took a moment to look at his surroundings, briefly allowing the bittersweet memories to flow through his mind. He then approached the lake and wipe away the unshed tears in his eyes. He kneeled down and stared out into the dark waters and called <em>her<em> name. He only had to wait a couple minutes before she emerged from the water.

"Freya," he said in almost a whisper with a sad smile on his face.

"Hello Merlin," she greeted with a similar smile, "It's nice to see you again. I've missed you." Merlin nodded in agreement.

"I've missed you too." He took a deep breath, "Listen I need your help. Do you think you could hold onto something for me?" He then held up the talisman to show her. She looked at it for a moment then shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Merlin but it is not my destiny. It is meant to be with you. You must hold onto it and protect with your life and one day it should prove to be useful to you." Freya then looked behind her as if she had heard a noise, "I must go now Merlin. Take care of yourself, I will be here waiting for you." Merlin watched as she sunk back into the lake. He felt just like he had that day he had pushed her out into the lake on the boat and set it ablaze. He hated to watch her go, but the was nothing he could do, so he slowly got up and began to head back home. He and Gaius needed a new plan. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooohhhhhh some Merlin and Freya romance thrown in there for you!:D Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks a ton for reading! please also check out my other fics and also, also look me up on fictionpress if you're interested in poetry :D<strong>

**until we meet again :**

**~miskris95~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I know it's been quite a while since I last updated but I finally have the next chapter written for you all. Everything got a little bit hectic with Senior year but it's over now and I have officially graduated high school yay! now I have plenty of time to write more, and on top of that I have my very own personal laptop now so you can expect a lot more writing from me a lot more often. :) I promise to try and say on top of writing chapters a lot more. well anyways I do not own any characters or settings or anything in this fic except or Andrea, and the plot of this story. Hope you enjoy it :) Please Review when you're done reading! It helps a lot!**

* * *

><p>~Chapter 6~<p>

The next morning, Merlin woke up in a daze, momentarily forgetting about the events of the previous day. He walked out of his room to see Gaius rewrapping Andrea's bandages. He grabbed a slice of bread, then went over to see if his help was needed.

"So Gaius," he said, "Do you need any help before I go fetch Arthur his breakfast?" Of course by the time he had asked, the old physician was practically done with his work, so he shook his head and shooed the young warlock off with a wave of his hand. Merlin turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his sleeve.

"Wait, Merlin," it was Andrea, "I-I never got the chance to thank you." Merlin looked at her in confusion.

"For what?" he asked.

"Well," she began, feeling a little shy, "I understand it was you and the knights who found me and saved me from the alphyn, and not to mention you helped me in my quest to warn the king, so thank you."

Merlin scratched the back of his head, "I was just doing what I needed to." He gave her a small smile then left to go get Arthurs breakfast.

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting at the table still pouring over the book he had gotten from Sir Geoffrey, when Merlin came barging in with his food. Arthur jumped back in surprise, considering his clumsy manservant was way too noisy when he entered the room.<p>

"Merlin!" he said in frustration, "Will it kill you to learn how to enter a room without letting all of Camelot hear you?"

"No," he replied with a smirk, "But it will make waking your butt up in the morning a lot harder."

Arthur just sighed and moved the book out of the way so Merlin could set his food down in front of him. Merlin took notice of his king's readings and decided to try and persuade him one more time.

"You know Arthur," he began hesitantly, "It never hurts to explore all your options." Arthur looked up at Merlin confused with a mouth full of grapes.

"What on earth are you talking about?" He questioned not understanding what his manservant had meant.

"Well..." he said growing nervous, "just I mean that maybe the knights might not be enough...asking for help would be nothing to be ashamed of. We're facing a very bloody battle which the fate of Camelot depends on whether we succeed or not. Maybe this Emrys person can help even out the odds..."

Arthur hung his head. "Merlin I know you're scared, your not the only one, but resorting to magic isn't an option. We don't know who this Emrys is or who this Once and Future King is that he serves. We don't know what side he could be on. Don't tell anyone Merlin, but I have honestly fully considered finding him, but I can't risk the lives of my knights and my people on the small chance that this sorcerer could help us. We've been in worse situations before and lived through them, so I'm sure we can this time as well."

* * *

><p>Andrea watched as Gaius left the room to go take care of another patient. She sighed and tried to stand up. She was doing better, but her wounds still hurt her to move. She slowly walked around the room taking in her surroundings and trying to withstand the stinging sensation she felt with each step. The chambers were definitely those of a busy man. She wondered if the physician ever had free time considering all of the clutter and mess everywhere. She picked up a fallen book and set it on the table that it seemed to have fallen off of. Suddenly she got the feeling that somebody was behind her. Andrea turned around to see a beautiful woman with long, crazy dark brown hair and piercing green eyes.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry Gaius just stepped out, but I'm sure he'll be back shortly if you need him." She told the woman, who for some odd reason just smirked at her.

"Oh I'm not here for Gaius." She told her as she slowly stepped forward. "I'm here to reclaim something of mine, which was taken from me."

"What is it that was stolen from you?" Andrea asked starting to become intimidated by the woman's demeanor. The woman scoffed and kept walking closer, backing Andrea into a corner. Her face then grew into a glare as she seized her by the throat lifting Andrea a few inches off the ground.

"You should know, since you're the one that took it!" She said harshly. "The Talisman, what have you done with it? You cannot sop me from getting it back so just tell me where it is and I might consider sparing your life."

"I-I'll never tell you," she gasped, "You're too late, it's hidden where you can never find it. I've already told thing king of what Mordred's been doing and all his plans, and without that talisman there's no way you can attack Camelot and win. You've lost both your secret weapon and the element of surprise."

"If it's hidden, then I guess I'll just have to search every inch of this castle until I find it." The woman said, once again smirking. She then let go of her grasp on Andrea with one sweep of her hand sent her flying across the room with magic. Andrea's vision grew blurry as she watched the woman disappear in an angry swirl of green smoke. The last thing she saw was a pair of brown boots walk in before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed chapter 6! chapter 7 will be coming your way soon. Please make sure to review and tell me what you think. I'm open to all opinions and criticisms. Well until next time<strong>

**~miskris95~**


End file.
